Siempre jóvenes
by Bella Becquer
Summary: ¿Que por qué confía tanto en él? Porque es Frank, su Frank. Aquel que la mira como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo y, sus palabras, lo único que necesita. Y porque la ha salvado de morir asfixiada. Reto "Estaciones". Alice&Frank Longbottom.
1. Otoño

_Hola! Bueno, esta historia la he escrito para participar en el Reto "Estaciones" del foro Weird Sisters (link en mi perfil). Las palabras subrayadas son requisitos para participar en el._

* * *

_**Otoño**_

Alice se siente sola. Y sabe por qué.

Se ha pasado todo el verano escuchando los continuos amores de su prima y el sinnúmero de pretendientes que la acosan, haciendo que cada noche, se le escaparan algunas lágrimas sobre la almohada.

Y ahora ahí está, sentada en el Gran Comedor mirando cómo a los niños les brillan los ojos cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador les anuncia la Casa a la que van a pertenecer a partir de ahora y preguntándose si algún día encontrará a su media naranja.

Porque Alice es así, una soñadora y una enamoradiza, que cree en el amor por encima de todo, aunque más de una vez sus amigas le hayan intentado advertir que eso sólo ocurre en esos libros que tanto le gusta leer.

De pronto, el estruendo de unos platos chocando contra el suelo la saca de sus cavilaciones, haciendo que gire la cabeza en dirección a su misma mesa.

Longbottom, ¡qué raro! Se le deben haber caído los platos como quinientas veces desde que le conoce, aunque nunca haya hablado con él.

Las risas no se hacen esperar y vuelve la vista hacia la mesa de los profesores. No le gusta que la gente se ría de los demás, aunque no puede evitar sonreír un poco cuando el profesor Flitwick resbala con los restos de pollo que hay en el suelo y cae, gritándoles a todos que se callen.

Parece increíble, pero por un instante ha logrado olvidarse de su patético verano.

* * *

En cuanto se abre el retrato de la Señora Gorda y escucha el sonido incesante de la música sabe lo que le espera.

Creía, o más bien deseaba, poder librarse este curso de la fiesta de bienvenida que se celebra todos los años en su Sala Común.

- ¡Eh, Alice! – oye cómo la llama la pequeña Lily y la señala un sitio a su lado - ¿qué tal te ha ido el verano? – le pregunta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras le sirve una cerveza de mantequilla.

- Bien, gracias – contesta secamente, llevándose el vaso a la boca y observando a sus compañeros bailar al ritmo de la música - ¿y tú?

- Pues verás, tampoco es que haya hecho gran cosa. Mis padres…

Pero desconecta, porque él acaba de aparecer por la puerta.

Le recorre de arriba a abajo haciendo que, inconscientemente, se le abra un poco la boca, hasta que se da cuenta de lo ridícula que parece y vuelve a mirar a Lily, con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas. No ha cambiado nada; incluso podría decir que le ve más guapo, si es que eso fuera posible.

- y… pfff – bufa – otro año aguantando al capullo de Black, ¿se cree que pavoneándose delante de todos logrará sacar mejor nota en Pociones? Yo te lo diré: no. Sólo es… físico, un gallito lleno de inseguridades que aparenta tener el mundo a sus pies, ¿no crees?

- Sí, sí… claro – balbucea mirándole, teniendo otra excusa para volver a hacerlo. De pronto le ve acercarse y retira la mirada.

- Hola, chicas… - oye cómo casi susurra, sentándose enfrente suyo - ¿qué tal todo?

- ¡Piérdete! – espeta Lily mientras se levanta, altiva – vamos, Alice.

Y ella no tiene más remedio que seguirla porque, como bien le ha dicho su amiga, sólo es un capullo. Un capullo que le encanta.

* * *

El primer día de clase no le está resultando tan grave después de todo.

Quizás se deba a que la siguiente clase que tiene es Herbología, una de sus favoritas, o porque, siendo sinceros, Sirius Black le ha sonreído esta mañana.

Se dirige hacia el Invernadero 3 y se coloca una de las primeras enfrente de una de las macetas que hay dispuestas por las mesas.

- ¡Hola a todos! – saluda la profesora Sprout, después de que hayan entrado los alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff – este año vamos a hacer algunos cambios en la clase. El profesor Dumbledore me ha comentado que hay… algunas discordias entre vosotros, así que le he propuesto que trabajéis en parejas que yo misma elegiré.

Todo el Invenadero empieza a quejarse, creando un bullicio general que la profesora arregla sacando una Mandrágora que se pone a chillar ensordecedoramente y obliga a todos a taparse los oídos. Momentos después, la vuelve a plantar.

- Bueno – dice como si nada – como iba diciendo, os pondré por parejas y no se admiten réplicas, a no ser que queráis quitarle algún punto a vuestra casa. Lily, tú trabajarás con James – la pelirroja mira a su amiga, pone los ojos en blanco y se dirige al lado de Potter, refunfuñando – Sirius, tú con…

"Por favor, por favor…" suplica cruzando los dedos y deseando con todas sus fuerzas ser su pareja.

- … Hannah, Frank con Alice, Peter…

Genial, le ha tocado con el ser más patoso de todo Hogwarts.

Suspira, se levanta y camina hacia él, mientras se pregunta si alguna vez las cosas cambiarán.

* * *

_¿Por qué he elegido esta pareja? Me apetecía mucho escribir sobre ella después de leer algunas historias y, no sé, me parece algo diferente... además, al informarme de algunos detalles acerca de los Longbottom me he enterado de cosas que me habían pasado totalmente desapercibidas!_

_Bueno, espero que os guste!_

_1Bso!_


	2. Invierno

_**Invierno**_

Los días van pasando y apenas lo nota. Ciertamente, los TIMOs son duros y les ponen demasiados deberes, así que no tiene tiempo ni de respirar.

Últimamente ha descuidado un poco su imagen; come a toda prisa y no puede estarse más de cinco minutos quieta, además no duerme mucho porque constantemente le están mandando pergaminos y más pergaminos de Adivinación lo que hace que se acueste cada vez más tarde.

De todo eso ha debido darse cuenta Severus, cuando un día por el pasillo tropieza con ella.

- ¿Qué pasa, pelo de escoba, estás a dieta de apuntes? – le pregunta venenosamente mientras Alice recoge los libros que se le han caído con el choque.

- Qué va, Góngora, estoy a dieta de mortífagos.

- ¡Atrévete a repetir lo que has dicho y juro que te mato! – la amenaza, agarrándola por el cuello y apretándolo con sus manos – te vas a ganar un castigo por eso que has dicho…

Alice no puede respirar. Siente las uñas de Snape hundírsele en la piel, logrando arrancarle gemidos de dolor.

- ¡Suéltala! – oye gritar a alguien, que ha conseguido que éste rebaje la presión que ejercía en torno a su cuello, logrando que le de un empujón, se aleje de él y le apunte con su varita.

- Vaya, vaya… así que al pollito le ha salido la cresta ¿eh?

La muchacha se gira para ver quién la ha salvado. Increíble. Longbottom, varita en mano, mira desafiante a un Snape cargado de sarcasmo y algún que otro conocimiento de magia negra.

Pero parece impasible, incluso _peligroso,_ si es que las palabras "peligroso" y "Longbottom" pudieran aparecer en la misma frase.

- Ya nos veremos – se despide tranquilamente Snape, dejándolos solos.

La chica le mira, y a juzgar por sus ojos, pareciera que es la primera vez que realmente le ve.

Él no es guapo ni fuerte como Sirius, ni tiene esa sonrisa pícara como James, no. Frank sólo la acaba de librar de las macabras intenciones de un seguidor de Voldemort.

- Muchas gracias – le dice, bajando la varita y acercándose a él – no sé qué habría podido pasar si no llegas a aparecer…

El sólo pensarlo, la hace estremecer, gesto que no pasa desapercibido para él.

- No te preocupes – se ruboriza mientras le señala con la cabeza el pasillo, indicando que le siga.

La siguiente clase que tienen es Herbología.

* * *

¿Quién le iba a decir que su compañero de clase no resultaría tan tímido y callado como al principio parecía?

En menos de dos meses, a raíz del incidente con Snape, se podría decir que se han hecho amigos. Amigos inseparables.

Todos los días se sientan juntos en el Gran Comedor donde comen, ríen y se relajan antes de empezar una nueva mañana repleta de clases agotadoras.

Ella ha logrado confesarle secretos que jamás había compartido con nadie; el por qué es sencillo: no le cuesta para nada hablar con Frank.

Le gusta que la sonría para darle ánimos y que la escuche sin burlarse. Hasta le ha confesado que, al anochecer, se escapa a la Torre de Astronomía para ver alguna estrella fugaz y pedirle, noche tras noche, el mismo deseo, aunque no le ha dicho cuál.

Siempre pone los cinco sentidos en todo lo que dice y aunque más de una vez la ha visto en alguna situación embarazosa, sobre todo aquella en la que el howler de su abuela comenzó a gritarla en medio de la Sala Común, nunca se ha reído de ella.

El bueno de Frank… aunque al principio parecía un muchacho insulso y torpe, le ha demostrado a lo largo del tiempo, que es una de las pocas personas en las que realmente puede confiar.

No ha podido evitar echarle de menos durante las vacaciones de Navidad, pero al volver a verle, ha sentido como si el tiempo que ha pasado sin hablar con él hubiera desaparecido por completo.

* * *

Frank siempre ha sido un muchacho nervioso. Sin embargo, cuando hoy ha visto a Alice y ha ido corriendo a abrazarla, sus manos le han temblado como nunca.

Se ha hecho creer a sí mismo que si la ha echado tanto de menos ha sido porque desde hace algún tiempo se han convertido prácticamente en uña y carne.

Le ha traído una caja de su goma de mascar preferida, Drooble, y ella le ha regalado una bufanda que ha hecho con sus propias manos.

El primer día de clase se la ha puesto, orgulloso, y se ha sentido más fuerte que nunca cuando la ha mirado y ella estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, seguramente devanándose los sesos por encontrar la manera de trasplantar una branquialga.

No sabe por qué, pero le encanta mirar ese lunar que tiene en la comisura de los labios y que Alice se humedece cuando está nerviosa. Ni tampoco sabe por qué no puede evitar mirarla cuando se pone algún mechón de pelo corto detrás de la oreja al hablar con él.

Pero bueno, a esa edad no se saben muchas cosas, ¿no?


	3. Primavera

_**Primavera**_

¿Que cuándo de enamoró de él? La verdad es que no lo sabe. Sólo se ha fijado en que cuando se sienta a su lado y se rozan la mano al ir a coger alguna herramienta, siente una corriente eléctrica de la que no se quiere desprender.

Que sí, que también puede ser fruto del polen de las flores y de la música que al parecer la primavera trae a sus sentidos, pero sea como sea, cada vez tiene más ganas de conocer el sabor que tendrán sus labios.

Le gustaría decirle que le encanta el color de sus mejillas y el gesto que hace con la boca después de comer, pero aunque sea una Gryffindor, no encuentra el valor para hacerlo, porque intuye cuál será su respuesta.

* * *

Hoy al levantarse, se ha sentido fatal.

Le ha pedido a James y a Remus que lo acompañasen a la enfermería, donde la Señora Pomfrey le ha puesto el termómetro y le ha dado un par de pociones después de decirle que hoy no podría ir a clase.

Ahora ya sí sabe por qué en lo primero que ha pensado, ha sido en que hoy no vería a Alice.

* * *

Otra vez ha sucedido como en Navidad. Tiene muchas cosas que contarle a Frank, pero no aparece por ninguna clase, así que les pregunta a sus compañeros de habitación si le pasa algo y le dicen que está enfermo.

Decide ir a verle después de la cena, y justo cuando faltan diez minutos para que se termine el horario de visitas, una asustada Alice entra en la enfermería.

Recibe una reprimenda de Pomfrey, que la dice que otro día debe venir antes, y después de que ésta se vaya, se sienta en la cama sobre la que está tumbado Frank, su Frank.

Se pregunta por qué antes se había fijado en Sirius, cuando después de conocer al chico que tiene en frente, sólo le ve como una silueta. Alguien banal y rebelde que sólo busca coleccionar trofeos.

Sin embargo él, simplemente con estar dormido y en silencio, es capaz de despertar en ella un sin fin de emociones.

Le observa durante unos instantes, antes de zarandearle suavemente por el hombro, haciendo que lentamente vaya abriendo los ojos hasta posarlos en ella.

- Hola – la saluda – siento no haber ido hoy a clase… - le enternece que se disculpe por algo de lo que ni siquiera tiene la culpa - ¿qué habéis hecho?

Eso es todo lo que necesita para que Alice le empiece a contar con todo lujo de detalles los incidentes en los que se ha visto inmiscuida a lo largo de la mañana, hasta que la enfermera le avisa de que tiene que irse.

- Bueno, recupérate pronto ¿vale? No me gustaría tener que hacer yo todo el trabajo sola – se despide.

- Lo intentaré.

Se levanta despacio de la cama; no quiere irse.

- Alice – la llama, haciendo que se de la vuelta y le mire – te he echado de menos.

No puede evitarlo. Se acerca a la cama con cuidado y le abraza, haciendo que todos sus miedos desaparezcan, para después enfrentar a sus ojos.

- Yo siempre lo hago.

Y le besa, haciendo que las mil mariposas que llevaban revoloteando por su estómago desde que aceptó lo que sentía por él, vuelen hacia su boca.

Y se emborracha de sus besos haciendo que se de cuenta de que ni con alcohol podría olvidar ese ligero sabor a canela que ha descubierto tienen sus labios.


	4. Verano

_**Verano**_

**30/7/1980**

Cuando abre los ojos y escucha el llanto de un niño, una sonrisa estúpida se le dibuja en el rostro. Lo primero que logra ver es a su marido acunando a un bebé, hasta que él ve que se ha despertado y se lo pone en brazos mientras éste sigue llorando.

El simple hecho de ver su cara, regordeta como la de su padre y con sus mismos ojos, hace que se olvide de todas las batallas que ha tenido que luchar; es más, si en ese momento le preguntaran quién es el Señor Tenebroso ni siquiera se inmutaría. Porque ahora ya tiene todo lo que siempre deseó, una familia.

Se acuerda de sus nervios en Hogwarts, de sus preocupaciones de adolescente y de su inolvidable historia de amor con quien ahora es una de las partes más importantes de su vida.

Y sí, llegará algún día en que las cosas cambien, en que el mundo color de rosa que sólo es capaz de imaginar teniendo a las dos personas que están en la habitación con ella se tiña de negro, en que no tenga tanta suerte con los mortífagos y la acaben capturando pero… ¡qué demonios! Ya habrá tiempo para preocuparse.


End file.
